The current connector used for compatibly connecting with more than two different types of the matchable elements is widely utilized in electronic devices, for connecting the main circuit of electronic devices to different standards of flash memory card which serves as information storage medium.
Among various flash memory cards, SD cards, MMC cards and memory rods play main role as three standard products. The micro type products have the smallest dimensions of these types. With respect to length×width×thickness in the unit of millimeter, the micro SD card is dimensioned as 15 mm×11 mm×1 mm, the micro MMC card is dimensioned as 14 mm×12 mm×1.1 mm, the micro memory rod is dimensioned as 15 mm×12.5 mm×1.2 mm. Although these three types of products have similar sizes, due to different standards, the micro SD card has eight contact pieces, the micro MMC card has ten contact pieces, and a micro memory rod has eleven contact pieces.
The Chinese patent CN200420095169.1 discloses a universal receptacle for memory cards comprising a base made of insulating material; wherein, a front end of the header is provided with step-shaped inserting grooves forming a receiving space for inserting different types of memory cards. In the receiving space, first conductive terminals and second conductive terminals respectively for inserting SM cards and MS cards are oppositely provided at a rear end of the base; and in the multiple slots at the front end of the base, third conductive terminals are provided compatibly for both SD cards and MMC cards. Each type of the conductive terminals is disposed in the areas spaced from each other so as to connect with the corresponding memory cards.
The Chinese patent CN03209122.2 discloses a dual-purposes connector for memory cards wherein the connector includes a lower base and a top casing. A fool-proof protrusion and an orientation clipping arm respectively corresponding to a fool-proof slot and an orientation notch of the MS Duo card are provided inside the lower base. A plurality of front conductive pieces corresponding to the pieces of the MS Duo cards and a plurality of rear conductive pieces corresponding to the conductive pieces of the mini SD cards, as well as a detecting piece and a grounding piece corresponding to the inserting depth of the mini SD cards are further inlaid inside the lower base. Several fastening pieces for assembly are provided on the periphery of the lower base. Several fastening holes corresponding to the fastening pieces of the lower base are provided on the top casing. Several pressing pieces corresponding to the orientation notches of the mini SD cards are formed on the top surface of the casing in a shape of an orientation concave arc.
The Chinese patent CN200420007132.9 discloses an improved terminal structure, in which a main body is provided outwards with a slot opening at one end thereof for inserting a memory card, and is provided with terminal ports or terminal seats at the other end thereof for respectively connecting a first terminal of the SMC card, a second terminal of the MS card and a third terminal of the SD card. The body portion of each terminal is provided backwards with a support leg, a tailing end of each support leg is bent to form a welding segment, each support leg of the first terminal, the second terminal and the third terminal is deviated towards one side (the left side or the right side) of the body portion of the respective terminal and bent so that these support legs are not be contacted with each other, and thus the welding segments of the three terminals are aligned with each other.
In these prior arts, although more than two different flash memory cards can be compatibly applied to one electronic device; it is not satisfied that three standards of micro memory cards can be compatibly applied to one electronic device.